Whos it going to be
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: Kakashi has to choose between the girl he loves and the girl his parents want him to love


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Sakura never thought that her life would turn out to be such a mess. She works as a maid in some big house and lives far away from her parents. And that is the only appealing thing living by her self. She never got along with her mother. Her mother always wanted her to be some one she isn't, her mother wanted her to be like her and her older sister. When she was 17 she left her parents mansion, to live however she wants too. Sakura doesn't even know who lives her. She is always in her own little world.

"Sakura, pay attention to what I am telling you. Or you will never make it working in this home. The lady has very specific ways she wants her home to look. You got it?" The head maid told her. "Yeah I guess so." "Okay I'll leave you to your work." Sakura began to scrub the floor and the tub and the toilet. _Man this sucks; I wish I had a better job. But oh no they don't to hire a freakin teenager. But I got too do what I got too do. _Sakura thought to her self. And right then and there two little boys come running by spreading dirt all over the place. "You little brats! Can't you see some was cleaning here." Sakura yelled at them. "You do you think you are talking to me like that you low maid. You work for my mom and you can't tell me what to do!" One of the little boys yelled back. Sakura was itching to smack them as she was going to give into that itch someone said, "You little punk, you don't talk to any one no matter what their occupation is, do you understand?" "Yes big brother" the boys said. Sakura looked up to see a boy her age still standing there, looking at her like she some kind of deep fried Twinkie. "Sorry they talked too you like that, they are spoiled." "Yeah, they need to be spanked" Sakura told the boy. "Kakashi, come along, there is someone I want you too meet." "Coming mother." "Got to go. See you around" "Yeah see yah." With that said Sakura went back to work and Kakashi went to his mom.

With KAKASHI

"Mother, who is coming?" "Kakashi, your father is not going to live forever and someone needs to take over the business. That someone is you. And your 19 years old and it is time you find someone to settle down with. No more going on your own to whatever you do, you got to grow up." "Yes, mother what ever you say." **The maid enters** "Lady, your guests have arrived." "Send them in." **Enters Ino and her mother.** "Lady, it is so nice too see you again." **Both mothers hug** "Yes it is, this is my daughter Ino she just barley turned 17" "What a beauty! This is my son Kakashi." **Kakashi stands** "He is so handsome. Looking like his father every day." "Why don't the two of you go for a walk in the garden and leave us to our lady talk." **Kakashi and Ino leave awkwardly.** They go into the garden not talking and all you hear is the sound of people huffing and puffing and what comes into view is Sakura and Temari fighting with ninja jetsu. Kakashi is wide-eyed and Ino coughs to get their attention. Sakura and Temari come to a halt. "Who are and what are you doing?" Ino asks, "We are Sakura and Temari and we are practicing our ninja jetsu." "And what are you doing here in the house?" "Umm… we work here" "And should house maid be in the garden fighting?" "That was amazing!" Kakashi interrupts "Sakura you have to teach me those moves. I have never heard of Jetsu. But from the looks of it, it is cool." Sakura blushes. No one has ever commented on her ninja jetsu before. "Sure any things you ask of me I must return, master Kakashi." "Um… Kakashi we should go back to our mothers and see if lunch as been served. And leave the maid too do what they are supposed too be doing." Ino shot an evil look at Sakura. Kakashi looks down embarrassed by how Ino treats his staff. Sakura watched as Ino and Kakashi leaves.

With SAKURA and TEMARI

"Sakura, master Kakashi wants you too show him your moves." Temari said as she wiggled her hips and butt in the air on top of her bed. "Stop it, Tem, I am pretty sure he didn't mean those moves." "Your right, you might pop him in the peaches and there goes the future little Kakashi." "Shut up miss thang. You wouldn't know how to move with a man even if he was a pole." "Shoot I move better then you." Sakura chunked a pillow at Temari's head and nailed her. Temari flew off the bed and landed on her butt. "WAR!" Temari yelled a grabbed the pillow closest and threw at Sakura. In 5 minutes the both were rolling around on the floor laughing.

_**Back to KAKASHI and the LADIES**_

"So Kakashi what do you do in you spare time?" Ino's mother asked "Read, listen to music, practice." "Practice what?" "Piano, Soccer, among other things." "Reading? I didn't expect to be a reader." Ino said, "What did you expect?" Kakashi putting on a good show for the parental units. "Well I don't know." Ino blushed and the mothers gave each other a smile like they did the best piece of art in the whole world. **Enter in maid**. "Master Kakashi, there is someone here to see you." "Okay, I'll be right back"

At the door

"Kakashi! Where have you been I have been waiting at the bookstore for at least two hours." Iruka said "Sorry man. But my mom caught right when I was leaving, sat me down and told I needed to grow up. And now I am out side with my mom, my mom's friend and her daughter. She is trying to set me up on date with this girl I have never met before in my life." "Sorry man. But I'll see you later, Shikamaru is out in the car…" "What the hell is taking so freakin long!" Shikamaru bust through the door all red in the face. "Shikamaru, shhhh….! Do you want my mom to come yell at us." "No" Shikamaru answered really sheepish. "Bye head maid we'll be back before dark, we got to go get some things." Sakura yelled as she and Temari made their way down the stairs where Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru will flirt with any girl he wants, taken or single. As the girls made their way towards the door Shikamaru slid in front of Sakura all slick and sly trying to be sexy. "So what is your name?" "Sakura" "Where yah heading, Sakura?" "Somewhere." "Well I don't know if I should let you leave you might cause a traffic crash." " I know you better move out of my way and let me pass." "Or?" Sakura turned so fast and kicked Shikamaru square in the face. "Or I am going to make you move. Come on Temari." Iruka and Kakashi burst out laughing "Way to go hot stuff!" Iruka said through his laughing. But Shikamaru is persistent and won't give up until he has his prey's panties down.

Shikamaru got up and chased after the girls. Iruka and Kakashi look at each other. Kakashi turned the nearest maid "Would you mind if you told my mom I had to go and prevent a fight?" the maid nodes "Thank you." Kakashi and Iruka chase after Shikamaru. "Sakura is a ninja girl, I wouldn't want to mess her." Kakashi told Iruka the events in the garden "Yah, I don't think she likes Shikamaru very much. He going to end up in the hospital if he don't leave her alone." "I agree. I don't understand he has to sleep with a bunch of girls and not just stay with one for the time being. But no he has to break every one of his girlfriends heart by cheating on them. One is not enough for him." "Kakashi if you're such a romantic, then why don't you have a girlfriend?" Kakashi didn't answer the question Iruka asked. Kakashi had one girlfriend and she left him for another guy just because be was buffer and he guessed cooler then him. "Leave me alone you little creep!" Kakashi and Iruka ran towards that yell because they knew it would lead them to Shikamaru. "O, come on don't be stuck up. I just asked if you like to go on a date." "Shikamaru, leave her alone she doesn't want to go on a date with you." Iruka said as the got there. "Quiet Iruka, no one asked you." "Master Kakashi would you mind so much to ask you friend to leave me alone I just want to get my things and go back to my work." "Come one Shikamaru you had your try, lets go get some food." "Fine, I'll see you around Sakura."

Later that night

Sakura came home and was tired from shopping for the things she needed. Temari was in her room. "When did you get home?" Sakura asked "About an hour before you. Did you ever get away from that one guy?" "Yes, oh my god he was so creepy." "But cute." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your 18 years old and you never had a boyfriend. That is sad Sakura, you need to get some action." "Whatever Temari. You need to come down." "Don't tell me to come down" "Your getting all worked up, go to sleep." Temari gave her a look. " I am going out side, peace sucker." Temari rolled her eyes at Sakura being cheesy.

Outside

Sakura walked in the maze that took over at least half of the back yard at the mansion she work at. The maze hedge was two ft. bigger than her. Sakura was out there for 5 minutes when she heard voices. "What do you mean you don't like her?" "Mother she spoiled and I don't like her." "Well you're going to marry her if you like or not." "No I am not. I want to be able to choose who I am going to love." "No one will marry you Kakashi. Lets face it you are too weird. All my friends' daughters all ways stay far from you. I mean look at how you are dressed and your hair." "There is nothing wrong with me mother." "Why did the last girlfriend, which was your first, leave you? I know, because you're weird." "No she left me because she is a trap. You made the mistake setting me up with her because your son, yes your son Mom, got hurt and you did nothing about it." "It is not my fault you're strange. It is not my fault she left you for some one normal." Kakashi is silent "Listen, this girl Ino actually likes you. She thinks you are so cute." "That is not a reason to marry some little girl Mom." "Why not that is why your father married me." "Yah mom where is my father now? I bet you don't even know your self. And I am not going to marry so 17 year little girl who don't her butt from the hole in the ground." Kakashi ran into the maze knowing his mother wouldn't follow. He just wanted to be alone. Kakashi stop as he saw shadow around the corner bend. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Kakashi yelled at the shadow. "Its Sakura and I kind don't to show my self." Kakashi is taken back a little. _Wow she is weirder than me._ Kakashi stopped right in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "No I am not okay." Sakura looked up at him with tears running down her face. Kakashi kneeled down and looked her in the face and embraced her. _How could I feel this for some I don't even know? I feel as though I am attracted too her automatically. This is so different._ Kakashi thought this as he clings to her body not only soothing her but himself. _This is so weird. I am hugging a guy I don't even know. He so strong, soft and warm. And smells so nice. I don't understand this feeling of warmth towards a master,_ Sakura thought. "I am sorry you feel sorrow." Kakashi told Sakura. "How did you know?" Sakura whispered into his hair. "I just know how it feels." "Sorry your mom treats you like that. My mom treated me the same." "You over heard. Where did you come from?" "Far away. My parents home looks somewhat like this." "Can I try some thing?" "Sure" Kakashi leans toward her. His eyes close, her eyes close and then their lips met. And the world before their closed eyes turn foggy, and they turn dizzy. Every thing is electrified, their warmth turning into a burn. And then it is over. Kakashi looks into her big blue eyes and she looks into his and they both fall in love.

_**For the next year, they talk in secret of their maze and secret glances as she serves him breakfast. Secret touches as he passes her love notes. And they really do love each other. They are both black sheep, and weird and strong. And Sakura wouldn't trade him for any one else. And she thinks that Kakashi would ask her to marry him, so he wouldn't have to marry his mother's choice. But does he think the same.**_

"Kakashi are going to marry her or Ino?" Iruka asked as they were slouching around in a tree. "I want to marry her. But what if my mother won't approve? What would I do then?" "Well if I were in your place I would marry Sakura and give every thing up just to be with her." "Yeah, guess so."

Kakashi says bye to Iruka and walks home. "Kakashi you're turning 20 next month and you need to be married and settled a year before I will give you my company. And your mom says you refuse to marry the girls she as picked out for you. If you don't have a better choice then I would hurry up and marry the girl. I heard she is a beauty." _Not compared to Sakura._ "Yes father I will."

That night in the maze

"Sakura you here?" Kakashi whispered "Yeah." Kakashi walks towards her. "Sakura its nice too see you after such along day." She giggled and patted to spot next to her. He sat next to her. She gave him a kiss. "Sakura why do I have to do what my parents say." "Because you live here and you're going to inherit you father's company." "Yeah and my parents are pressing me to marry Ino." "Yes, I know and you're going to marry her instead of me and forget me, because I am just for fun. I know Kakashi." Sakura said in a kind of cold voice. Kakashi gave her a perplexed look. "That is not true, Sakura you know I love you and no one else." "Yeah how come you have not asked me or tell your parents there is another choice. I am just one big secret. We have done nothing but I feel dirty and used." Sakura stood to leave, but Kakashi took her hand and sat her down. "You know I love you Sakura and always will." Kakashi took her head and kissed her like that was the last kiss he will give her. Meanwhile in the house …

Meanwhile…

"Ino what a surprise." Kakashi's mom said. "I am here too see Kakashi. Do you mind?" "No, not at all darling. He is outside in the maze. You go on out there." "Thank you my lady." Ino started to walk out side, then in the garden. _There he is._ "Kakashi surprise…" Ino just caught Kakashi in a very intimate kiss with Sakura "What is the meaning of this Kakashi!" Kakashi turned from Sakura so surprised to see Ino. "Ino what are you doing here?" "No questions for you. What are you doing kissing one of your maids when you could be kissing someone with status, some one like me." Kakashi went silent "He loves me and not you! So deal." Sakura said standing up for herself. "How could he love some trap?" "I am not a trap. Tell her Kakashi." Kakashi said nothing just looking at his hands. "Kakashi!" Sakura said impatient. "There's the answer. And how dare you call your master by is first name." Smack! "To your room servant." Sakura stunned, Kakashi shocked. Sakura turned her dry ice stare on Kakashi "So much for love, Master Kakashi" Sakura turn and left.

"Kakashi I will not tell your mom if only you promise to marry me, okay?" Kakashi nodded and stood and walks with her back to the house. "Lady! Kakashi has agreed to marry me." Both his mom and Ino bounce with joy and start to make wedding plans. _What have I done!_ Kakashi screams inside of himself. Mentally giving himself power blows. _This is the end. What have I done to my Sakura?_ "Man Kakashi your screwed." "Yeah, I know." Kakashi told Shikamaru and Iruka what happen in the maze when he broke Sakura's heart. "Does that mean she is up for grabs?" Shikamaru asked. Iruka smacked him upside the head. "Hey! It was just a question." Shikamaru said rubbing the spot Iruka hit him.

Sakura and Temari

"I can't believe that little fickle asshole." Temari said as she held Sakura as she cried.

_**I feel as though some ripped off my skin and dug their hand into my throat pulled out my heart and made me eat it. Stupid Kakashi! I knew this would happen. Stupid little rich boy! Yeah that is what he is, a boy, he is 20 years old and not even a man. Stupid little rich boy who is not a man that is 20 years old! UGGHHH!!!!!**_ Sakura thought to herself. "Temari come and work and if Sakura is still sick she can stay in." the head maid said through the door. "Okay, coming!" Temari kissed the top of Sakura's head and left. After Temari left Sakura threw the pillow has hard as she can at the wall. She curled up even tighter to stop the heartache. _**I have to quit I can't stay here any more.**_ Sakura thought. She got up and packed her thing and left them on her bed to go talk to the head maid. "Sakura you can't quit now we have a wedding to make and your one of our best servers. Please you can leave after the wedding and I'll triple your pay. Please!!!" "All right I'll leave after the wedding and I'll be looking forward to that money." Sakura couldn't say no that smile on her employer's face. _**I can't believe I have to stay and serve at the stupid wedding.**_ As she walked back the kitchen she heard voices coming from the living room. "Kakashi quit being difficult. We have to make the quest list today the wedding is on Sunday." Ino said "Yeah, Yeah. I only have two people I want to invite and you won't let me." Kakashi wined _**I bet if Sakura was in spot she would let me invite Iruka and Shikamaru.**_ "I know that face, your thinking Sakura would let you invite them. Well I am not that worthless maid." "I know. If you let me invite them I will let you have complete control over the food." Ino thought about it. "Fine." "Yes!" Kakashi hugged her. She continued to walk away and she bumped straight into Kakashi "Sorry master Kakashi" Sakura looked directly at him making him turn away first. "Its okay Sakura no harm done." Kakashi smiled at her waiting for her smile. "Umm… you mind moving I need to get by." "Oh, sorry." Kakashi watch as she left, feeling really sorry that he didn't suck it up and stood up to his parents.  
_**That night.**_

Kakashi went out side for some fresh air and spotted someone in the garden making sobbing noises and his curiosity got the best of him. Kakashi walked towards the garden and sees Sakura crying into her knees. Sakura startled by him jumps up "Sorry, master Kakashi I was just leaving." Then something hit him. "Sakura you told me some time ago that your parents house looked somewhat like mine. That means I can marry you and I don't have to marry Ino." Kakashi is all excited. _**I can't believe what I just heard.**_ Sakura said to herself. "And who said I would marry you, master Kakashi?" "Quit calling me master you used to never call me that. And I thought you wanted to marry me, Sakura." "After what you did too me! And besides I wouldn't even marry a stupid childish spoiled little boy." Sakura's words burned because Kakashi knew they were true. "I am sorry, Sakura. What did you expect me to do?" "Nothing because you did every thing I expected you to do. Besides I didn't expect you to marry me because you just having your fun, Master Kakashi." Sakura left him standing there. She wished she would have stayed her room tonight, but she was tempted to see the flowers she planted.

At the wedding reception

Kakashi watched from the bride and groom table Sakura make her rounds checking on the guests, putting on a fake smile. He turned towards Ino sitting next to him sipping on some wine. _**Could I love her?**_ Kakashi asked himself.

"So Sakura, do you want to go on that date I have been waiting for." Sakura turned around to see a familiar face behind her. _**No one has ever looked at me that way, not even Kakashi.**_ "You know what Shikamaru, I will take you up on that offer." Shikamaru's eyes lite up. "Okay, tomorrow night okay." "No maybe, next Saturday, because I moving out and I need to be settled down before I do anything else." "Where you going to move to?" "In an apartment, a little more into town." "Do you already have a back up job?" " Yeah, I do actually." "Cool I can't wait until our date."

Next Friday

_**This is bad!**_ All Sakura remembers about to date was bursting through her door with Shikamaru. Sakura woke and went to the bathroom and then went to get some coffee. "Good Morning, Sakura." Shikamaru said as he flipped a pancake "Your making pancakes?" "Yeah their the best after a good night breakfast" He had a ear to ear smile.

Another year goes by and Sakura is really loving Shikamaru and it doesn't hurt he is super fine and has a nice job and a nice apartment. He showers her with love and gifts. But can she trust him.

_**Oh crap! Don't be positive, please do not be positive. Crap its positive!!! **_Sakura walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen where Shikamaru his fixing her dinner. They sat down and she is kind feeling sick. "Sakura, we have been together for about a year and a half. I think it is time I did this." Shikamaru get in front of her grabs one of her hand and digs into his pocket. "Sakura you make my dreams come true if will be with me until the day I take in my last breath, will you be that person?" Shikamaru presented a heart shaped ring from his pocket. Sakura nodded the answer he wanted since the she kicked him in the face. "There is something I need to tell you." Sakura waited a day after her agreement. "Yeah, Sakura spit it out." "I am pregnant with your kid." Shikamaru jumped up and did a jig, he was so happy. "You not upset." "Of course not, this child is going to be apart of you and me and I can't hate that." He went over to her and rubbed her belly and they both started to dance. "You know what this means?" He said "No what?" "We have to get married before you star to show or people are going to think you're trappy" She gave him a love tap and they smiled at each other while he rubbed her belly full of happiness. __


End file.
